Things I'll Never Say
by Diligodea
Summary: Walking aimlessly one morning, Mariah comes across a certian lavender haired Blitzkreig Boy. Following him around, she soon forms a close bond with him and he comes to trust her. But how can he love her without hurting her? BryanXMariah
1. Love from a Broken Soul

**Things I'll Never Say**

**Airy: **This is a new fic to get my others started. Please read and review. This fic is based on _Things I'll Never Say_, by _Avril Lavigne_. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One, Love from a Broken Soul

"I'll be right back! I'm going downtown for a while" Mariah called over her shoulder, trying desperately to pull her pink/blue bunny hug over her head. Risking a glance behind her, she sighed as she watched her male team mates continue watching TV. They were obviously oblivious to anything she said.

Opening the door, she dashed out into the cool air, tucking her hands inside of her jacket pockets. Her pink shoes made a 'splish' sound as it connected with the damp cement ground. The streets were empty, for some reason, most people were inside their homes, still sleeping. It was only 5:30 in the morning, and for some reason Mariah was always up at the crack of dawn.

It usually looked like this after it rained. Touring with the Bladebreakers, they found themselves in the flamboyant and exciting city of Chicago. Canada wasn't a bad start.

Finding her pockets no use, she cupped her hands over her mouth, breathing cold air onto them in an attempt to warm herself. faded, bleach whiskered jeans loose against her slim legs didn't keep her warm at all.

Two blocks into her walk, rain started to fall. It was barely discernible, though, as it fell and landed on her like mist. Comforting and subtle.

She stopped and looked up at the sky in admiration, watching the orange/yellow sun cast beautiful oranges, pinks and purples against the clouds.

Realized that if she stayed like this forever, she'd have to get whatever from the store uptown, but things were expensive and less good quality. Yet, she remained glued to the spot. The sunrise kept her mesmerized.

It had been so long since she saw a sunrise this beautiful and enjoying every second of it felt like the right thing to do.

She was falling into a trance, her soft honey gold eyes radiant with the suns gentle kiss. Growing a little numb everywhere, she would have been relaxed, had not a voice interrupted her moment.

"Just so you know," a cold, rough and gruff voice began.

Greatly startled, Mariah spun around, her eyes locking with lilac ones.

"It's a little odd finding a girl standing in the middle of the road staring at nothing. But then again, her having pink hair is an instant give-off, if you know what I mean."

She looked at him, puzzled. She felt like she should know him, he looked familiar. Lilac eyes, hair almost the same except for a more lavender tint, stunningly pale skin, the way he dressed (like it was January) and the build. A strong, fit build.

It clicked. "Bryan!"

He laughed menacingly, "You obviously dyed your hair pink. You think like a blonde." He stared at her, amused.

Her glare made his smirk only grow bigger. With pupils growing into narrow slits, she said very roughly, "What do you want here? Can't you see how much damage you've done to the White Tigers so many years ago?" Her glare increased several notches, the expression in her liquid gold eyes abruptly freezing. She was a bit surprised to see the ice in his eyes fade.

"Yeah. I remember." He walked towards her, hands in pocket and eyes focusing on her.

Mariah flinched, "Get away from me!" but even her statement punctuated with a growl didn't faze him.

He didn't stop. Standing directly in front of her, he lifted his arm above his head, as if to strike her.

Crying out in shock and fear, she immediately put her hands in front of her face, waiting for the pain to arrive and pass.

She waited a moment, and then a couple more. Only a car like sound came. The cold sting never came and she risked opening an eye.

He stood, arm still in the air. Her heart was beating so hard, it threatened to jump out of her chest. He stared at her, an indescribable look in his eyes and a grim expression.

"Hey, move!" a voice called from behind her, shouting from an open window in his truck, "crazy girl! If your boyfriend hadn't waved me down, I could've hit you!"

Breathing heavily, she ran over to the sidewalk. Bryan retreated his arm and headed down the road leading into another level of buildings and structures. The man drove by, and it was then that Mariah realized what had happened.

Stupidly, while she was standing in the middle of the crossroads, gazing at the sun, the driver could barely see her through frosted windows. Had not it been for the deeper color of brown on Bryan's jacket, she would have been hit.

Gasping lightly under her breath, she turned to Bryan and watched his tall, retreating figure disappear further and further down the road.

With the event still in her head, she followed after him. It was amazing, her thinking he was about to hit her when he really just saved her from severe injury.

"hey!" she shouted angrily when she had come a close distance to him. He gave her no notice, but kept walking.

She planted herself in front of him, spreading her arms out, "hey, what was that about!" She demanded, almost angrily. In confusion of his sudden change, frustration had set into her mind, "Why on earth did you do that?"

He stared at her, "What? Would you prefer it if I just left you there to become road kill? Sorry. If you are ever in a life threatening situation again, I won't bother. Promise."

She gazed into his eyes, trying to look past the barrier of stone and find the reason for his actions, "You hurt Ray."

He blinked and looked down to his feet and then back into her gaze, "I guess we're even now." He nodded.

"So you only wanted self redemption."

"I guess." he pushed past her. Mariah followed, walking along beside him. Keeping her gaze forward as the sun rose higher into the sky. She had nearly forgotten how cold she was, but her warm breath that caused fog in front of her mouth had become visible and her brain got the message. She was near frozen.

Wishing she had not thought of it so she'd remain in a warm mental state, she shivered lightly, folding her arms and tried to gain warmth.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Tyson yelled as soon as the door swung open. Launching himself at whoever answered the door, the victim was soon recognized.

"Tyson, get off me!" Lee exclaimed, obviously annoyed.

"Well, it looks like someone's missed you!" Kevin whistled.

Tyson smirked evilly, "Well, if you wanted a hug, you could have said it! Come here, buddy!" Kevin ran as if for his life. Tyson chased after him.

"Ray!" Lee cried in surprise, giving his old friend a hug.

Ray smiled, and hugged his friend back, "long time no see, eh?" He noticed someone missing, "Where's Mariah?"

Lee's smile disappeared, "Uh, I'm not sure. Probably went to the store or something, I guess. You know, she's the early bird."

The excitement in Ray's expression fell a bit, "Oh, well, she'll be back later. How's everyone?"

Lee nodded, gesturing behind Ray, "Who's the new girl?"

Hilary, the once ecstatic brunette intent on coming to Chicago stood behind Ray, partially outside, partially inside.

"I'm Hilary." she interrupted, "And if you wouldn't mind, Ray could you please move aside! I'm kind of freezing out here!"

Ray blushed and Lee laughed. Ray, his forgetful yet friendly old friend still hadn't changed. Not one bit.

* * *

"Would you stop following me?" Bryan growled, coming to a sudden stop. It had been two minutes into the walk and he had finally given notice to her presence, "You were fun to bug, but this is getting out of hand."

Mariah let a playful smirk tug at the corner of her lips, "Exactly why I'm following you."

Bryan shook his head and glared at her before continuing his walk. Mariah laughed silently and tried to keep up with him, which was hard seeing as he stood about 6'1, while her petite frame matched her petite height: 5'6.

"Where are you going, by the way?" Curiosity overcame Mariah.

Bryan grunted, not making eye contact, "I was heading towards my apartment. I was supposed to be there hours ago. Now I'm in a bloody hell of trouble with the guys."

Mariah whistled, "What are you guys doing in Chicago? Wasn't there a Moscow tournament?"

"It cancelled out. The new plan is to defeat the Majestics, Bladebreakers and yourselves."

"And you still kept the notch above hard by saving me?"

"it would have been easier to win," He thought on that, "you know, I should have let you get hit by that car. The competition would have been easier."

And even though he sounded serious, Mariah knew that he was kidding. During the last 25 minutes she knew his heart. She switched gears and used his words against him.

"So you think I'm a tough blader?" She said with an air of confidence.

He paused and stared at her, "I never said that."

"You were implying it."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you did! You said without me, the White Tigers would be defenseless!"

"They could, because maybe more people would fight them knowing loud mouth wasn't with them. It's a possibility I'd bet my money on."

"I know you don't mean that." Mariah smiled.

Bryan ignored her for the next four minutes while Mariah chattered on, unaware of how awkward this would look if she saw herself near half an hour earlier.

Bryan found meaning in the word ignorance was bliss. He continued to do so until he noticed her rubbing her arms in vain and attempting to warm up by shoving her hands in her pocket from time to time.

Having felt sympathy for the girl, he unzipped the front of the jacket. Mariah stopped and faced him, curious as of to what he was doing.

He pulled the jacket off. Swinging the jacket behind her and catching it with his other hand, he pulled it over her small, thin shoulders, making sure that it fit comfortable. Upper body wise, he only had his dark navy t-shirt on and a pair of brown leather gloves.

The jacket was a type of warm material with a warmer substance inside. The soft fur helped keep warmth insolated in his jacket, so he found no use in wearing a warmer shirt underneath.

"There." He said, satisfied. Walking with Mariah along beside him, she tried to read the expression of his face. Though she was thankful for the warmth of the jacket, even more warm with the fact that he had been wearing it for a while, his body heat giving it a less cold feel.

She cocked her head, "Thanks, Bryan." He only nodded.

"Doesn't the cold bother you?"

"I'm Russian. I've been cold since day one."

"Nobody can get to the cold. Like nobody wants to be alone. And even if you won't admit it, I know you don't."

He sighed and went on as if he didn't care.

"You know," she continued, trying to make the words come out of her mouth like they were written in her head, "You're not as cold as everyone makes you out to be. You're sweet."

He stopped altogether and looked at her. He took notice as of how beautiful she was. With her hair let loose, it blew in the wind, in her peach face, the fuchsia making a great stand out of her eyes. Those eyes. Thos honeyed orbs of gold that could make him feel like maybe, just maybe someone had cared for him.

He let a gloved hand touch her cheek. She gazed at him curiously. Slowly, they both leant in, the gap between them slowly closing. Soon their lips touched, the flesh on flesh knowledge making their thoughts become… misty. Floaty like a cloud. It only took four seconds for the next action. Bryan let his other hand rest softly on her hip, pulling her closer to him. Obviously feeling like paradise was the now, Mariah let one hand caress the back of his neck while the other rested on his arm. She was happy.

The kiss broke off all too soon and Mariah found herself gazing into those gorgeous eyes she had come to enjoy gazing at. They held confusion, and for the first time, they looked human.

"Mariah!" The cry knocked her out of her high like state, "where are you!"

* * *

**DG?Airy:** Chapter one! Please read AND review! Next chap will be up sooner if you do. That's all folks!

Buh-Bye, Diligodea.


	2. Bring on the Worst

**Things I'll Never Say**

DG: Oh, wow! 7 reviews! Awesome. I'm only responding to reviews up til chapter five and then I'm just going to say thanks to all!

I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Not Bryan, not Mariah, not the song's in the fic and not the song 'Thing's I'll Never Say'. That's all blokes.

* * *

**Previously on Things I'll never say,**

_**The kiss broke off all too soon and Mariah found herself gazing into those gorgeous eyes she had come to enjoy gazing at. They held confusion, and for the first time, they looked human.**_

"_**Mariah!" The cry knocked her out of her high like state, "where are you!"**_

* * *

Chapter Two, Bring on the Worst 

Mariah jumped. Spinning her head around, still clinging to Bryan, she peered past the fence, where the voice seemed to have come from.

"MARIAH!" The voice screamed. Mariah shivered nervously as she continued to stare at the other side of the fence. Bryan, who seemed to have turneid invisible, gazed at her, studying her expression.

"Would you stop shouting!" Another one hissed exasperatedly, "she might not even be here!"

"She has to! I saw something 'bright' and 'pink'!"

"Mariah's not the only girl on the planet who likes pink!"

There was a light pause, a shuffle of feet and then, "Look! That is Mariah across the fence!"

Bryan tensed noticeable and bolted in the opposite direction. He sent one last look at her, a mix of confusion and want, before jumping over the hedge and leaving, wherever.

Mariah stared after him.

"Hey, Mariah!" The voice of Ray was heard and she turned to look at him. His bright eyes were joyful and excited as he sped off toward her. Mariah smiled back, "Ray!"

He stopped in front of her and gave her a long look, "I haven't seen you in such a long time!" He said, giving her a hug, "I barely recognized you!"

Her look 'had' changed a bit. Her hair was still long, a little past waist length, and her eye color had not change. The changes were still there. She hadn't worn as much pink as she usually had. Turning sixteen in a few weeks, her look had matured. Growing a few inches taller than her older height (5'3) and her tan had faded slightly, her skin no longer a deep tan but a peach color. Her hair had been worn loose today and her ribbon had shown a more younger side of her.

She had grown. "Nice to see you to Ray!" She smiled, hugging him back.

"MARIAH!"

"Geez, you think the whole town would know your name by now." Daichi muttered.

Mariah turned to Tyson… and immediately shielded herself with her arms.

The reflex was un-needed though as Tyson embraced his arms around her and spun her around, her feet inches off the ground.

"Whoa, nice to see you too, Tyson!" Mariah laughed silently, "getting a little dizzy here."

Tyson set her down, "Wow, you DO look different!"

"What happened?" Max asked. Everyone laughed and even Mariah did.

Ray rubbed his hands together, "Let's go back to the place, before we completely freeze to death." Everyone agreed.

Mariah sent another look behind her as she followed them. Nothing.

"Nice jacket." Ray commented, staring funnily at the jacket, trying to place where he'd seen it. A look of suspicion was set in the depths of his expression.

"What?" Mariah asked in confusion. The truth hit her like a shoe between the eyes, "Oh!" She cried out, suddenly realizing she was still wearing Bryan's jacket.

Ray peered harder at her, the pupils of his eyes slitting, "Hey, isn't-"

"Wait up, guys!" Everyone looked ahead. Lee ran to catch up to them, obviously slowed down by the heavy backpack slung over his shoulder. He stood in front of them, trying to catch his breath.

"Hello, Lee." Mariah spoke quietly, trying to hope Ray wouldn't finish his sentence. She prayed to the great Lord above for a miracle. It fell from the sky.

Lee shook his head at her, "I thought you went to the store for something like CD's, candy or earrings…You surprise me Mariah, I never thought I'd see you in anything but pink, let alone brown."

Mariah saw a window of opportunity open and she jumped through it.

She stammered out, "Oh, yeah, well, it looked a little different and I thought I'd surprise everybody." she spun around a little fast, "isn't it cute?"

Lee laughed, "Yeah, if you were modeling for 'what not to wear'."

Ray looked at Mariah and tried to say something. The words died in his throat and he sighed, turning to Lee, "What's with the backpack?"

"We have to go to Bartlett Avenue."

"You're apartment is on Creek Av-"

"Mr. D is picking us all up. We're leaving again." Mariah's eyes widened but Lee didn't notice, "The Bladebreakers, us, Saint Shields, All Stars, and Blitzkrieg Boys are switching to New York."

Everyone was stunned into silence before hooting with laughter and excitement. A small cry of surprise stopped it.

Mariah, obviously distressed, dug furiously around in her pocket, "my wallet! It's gone!" She ran in the different directions of the guys, "I'll be right back, meet me at Bartlett!"

"Wait," Ray cried, "I'll come with-"

"No! It's alright."

Ray looked hurt as he followed the two teams to Bartlett. They didn't notice as they chattered on about NY. Lee murmurred under his breath. Didn't she leave her wallet at the apartment?

* * *

"Bryan?" Mariah called. It was the last spot she saw him. Taking a running start and pulling herself over the five foot high hedge, she perched herself on top, kneeling and trying to spot him, "Bryan!" 

"Why are you looking for Bryan?"

Mariah fell forward, off of the concrete hedge. She didn't get the softest landing. Groaning, she lifted her head and met Crimson eyes.

He grunted, "Why are you wearing Bryan's jacket?"

"I bought it," She muttered, picking herself up and dusting herself off. She had a large tear in her new bunny hug. Ironically, the jacket was unharmed.

"Doesn't look exactly Prada to me." Kai stated, walking towards her and repeated his first question, "Why are you looking for Bryan."

"He dropped his jacket. I'm wearing it for him to keep it warm." She could have slapped herself across the face. Kai's eyes narrowed. Mariah groped for the right words, "Erm, you know, I was just-- Hey, guess what? Your on his team!"

Not wanting to, she took off the jacket and threw it to Kai. HE caught the heavy jacket with one hand, "You can take it to him!" She smiled, "you're his friend and teammate! See you later!" Ignoring the aches and scratches on her knees, the scratches on her hand and the cold air on her skin, she scrambled over the hedge.

It took her five minutes to find Bartlett.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Ian stated, "You took your jacket off in a cab and you forgot it?" 

"Pretty much." Bryan said, lying on the top bunk bed, discman laying on his flat stomach and headphones on his ears. He closed his eyes and turned the music onto fill blast.

Ian smacked on his gum, trying to distinguish what he thought was true and what wasn't. It was difficult. Bryan could easily tell a lie as well as the truth and had learned to do so from God knows who.

"Funny story." Kai said, making an entrance into the dark room, jacket slung over his shoulder, "You'll never guess where I found it." His gaze was deathly and Ian would've hated to have been at the end of it.

Ian, having had received the most confusing part of the conversation, left for the kitchen, shaking his head all the way.

Kai chucked the jacket at Bryan. It hit the discman, making it skip. Bryan propped himself up on his elbows, taking his headphones off so they rested on his neck, "What the hell?"

Kai glared at Bryan, "Guess where I found this!"

He received silence as an answer. Bryan looked at him with angry eyes.

Bryan shook his head, "I don't know, guess she found it in a cab. Now, where did she find a cab? Doesn't she have her own car or something?"

"Don't mess around, Bryan," Kai growled, "Leave her alone. She can do so much better than you. You and I both know that. It's not our job to mess around with innocent and people. And certainly not people as naïve and innocent as her!"

Bryan raised an eyebrow, obviously amused, "Are you still the same guy who had it hard for Hilary less'n a few months ago?" Bryan knew this was a sensitive spot for Kai but he only pressed harder, "Ended up with, God, what's his name again? Oh yeah, Tyson? Oh, yeah, him. Cute couple, don't you think?"

Kai lunged at Bryan, but not soon enough. Using one hand to throw himself on his feet, he leapt off the bunk bed and closer to the door. Kai threw a punch and Bryan ducked. He couldn't avoid the next that nailed him in the right eye.

They both took at it.

"Hey, what's going on here!" Spencer asked, walking in. It took him only a second to figure it out. Soon, the whole team was in, trying to tear the two apart.

"Kai! Keep it cool, man!" Tala told Kai from behind, his arms underneath Kai's, holding him back. His fists close to his face and Kai kicking and trying to escape the maneuver, things had gotten out of control.

Bryan was noticeably taller than Kai and gave more of a fight. Repeatedly trying to get around Spencer and Ian to get another hit at Kai, he was not as easy to pin down. Spencer found no way to subdue Bryan and had fallen to his last resort. Fist. Bryan crumbled to the ground.

"Smooth move, man!" Ian cried out, "How we gonna haul him into the car without Mr. D noticing anything!"

"Sunglasses?" Spencer shrugged.

Ian nudged Bryan with his foot, "Bryan?"

_**Featured Song- Are You Ready, 3 Days Grace**_

* * *

Airy: Wow, that was fun! Poor Bry, (sweat drops) sorry guys. Crappy Chapter. It was short and pointless. Hate me, love me, flame me, whatever, just as long as you get in in a REVIEW! PLEASE! Song idea was for the part where Bryan and Kai were fighting. 

**Alex: I thought it would be cute! I can picture it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**KuteKitten: Thanks a bunch! Cute name.**

**Milla Koltzenov: I thought it was Kutzenov? Eh, some friend from school told me that. Anways, thanks for reviewing!**

**BryansGirl7: Hey, thanks girl! I think this'll be a bit long. Thanks for sticking around and it may take a while to get my stories back on track… Jess is on my computer lots because he isn't getting his own until next week!**

**Grounded Angel: I thought the starting was crumby… Hey, as long as you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Soldier4Christ: Cool! I'm a Christian too! Rock on! I know, odd pairing, but I like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Flowerperson: Eheheh, Tyson will catch you! LOL. I thought the pairing was cute too! Thanks for reviewing!**

If anyone has any soundtrack idea's for 'Thing's I'll Never Say' Soundtrack, please send me ideas! Include them in your review and I'll add them to a proper chapter. Eheh, I don't think I can post lyrics, just song title. Can't risk losing my account.

Diligodea


	3. Thus Happiness Gives Into The Shadows

**Things I'll Never Say**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:  
**Please no more one liner reviews. It's partially what dumped me in front of the huge writers block and honestly, when you get about five 'good job! Please update!'' reviews, I'm not exactly all hyped up to update. Please, at least three sentences. And just so you know, YTW is a spoiler. It was meant to help me overcome the block. But what did I get? 'Pleaz update!' ARGH! Anyways, you are all still very appreciated, it's just that I need constructive critisiscm. I just think you can 'word it up'! Thankies! On with chapter three!

* * *

Chapter Three, Thus Happiness Gives Into The Shadows...

_Euphoric._

_Almost high like state. No pain. No happiness._

_Numbing._

_Nothing._

_It's scary at first, but after a few moments of the floaty feeling, I accept it._

_Words circle around me, flittering like bats never landing._

_Speaking._

_Me._

_Kai._

…_Mariah…_

Eyes hammering open, Bryan rolled over and supported himself with his knee's and one arm. The other hand went to his stomach where the man burned like fire.

"I said nudge him, not kick him in the gut!"

Spencer. 2. Bryan. Nada.

"So, I didn't kill you?" Spencer asked. Bryan concentrated on breathing. The pressure of his hand on his stomach seemed to ease the pain and eventually… it ceased.

"Fuck." Bryan swore. He felt extremely sore, from head to toes but that was the least of his problems.

Kai was looking at him, and he was glaring like crazy. Bryan returned the glare several times worse, hellish like a demon-cat. A glare which threatened to kill the slate haired youth if he tried anything.

"For God sakes, you two!" Tala snarled, surprisingly angry, "Mr. D's going to be here to pick us up and we have Bryan here looking like… well, he got beat up!" he abruptly turned to Spencer, "Thanks a lot, buddy."

Spencer shrugged. His blonde hair fell in his face and he immediately pushed it back, "Mr. D's here!" A familiar limousine had pulled in front of their apartment.

"Oh damnit!" Tala said. A thought dawned on him, and he turned to Kai, "We have some explaining to do. Now."

Bryan, whom was roughly helped up by both Ian and Spencer, rubbed the back of his neck. He shook his head as he remembered a thought…

'…_God, she smells good…'_

* * *

"ooh, wow!" Mariah clasped her hands together, grinning like mad, bouncing up and down on her toes. The limo had parked outside of a large building, a lot of stories high, "This is the motel? As in the motel in which we will be staying in and training in until two more weeks!" 

"Fantastic, isn't it?" Hilary stated proudly, "even the oh so 'royal'" She did finger quotes in the air at the word 'royal', "Majestics will be staying here. Heh." She chuckled, "After about half a million complaints about the state of the building."

"Who cares?" Mariah cried flippantly, grabbing Hilary's hand, "Lets go!"

Mariah left it up to her brother and friend to check her and Hilary in as the two stalked the place for their room. It didn't bug them that they got lost a few times. I had amazingly beautiful pictures and sculptures and pleasant smelling flowers in the beige painted walls.

Mariah sighed and grabbed an orchid flower from a vase. She inhaled it lightly before placing it behind her ear, "I think that's our room." She pointed to a mahogany door that had 778 on a bronze plate on the door.

"Yeppers!" Hilary hummed happily, opening the door with their room key.

The room was very big in size. It was painted a royal purple with white border which only contrasted the beautiful sky that was outside the balcony/window in front of them. They had a great view of the city and it made it more surreal.

On one side of the room were two queen sized beds with a nightstand in the middle of them. On the other side of the room was a cough and a TV, along with two doors. One which led to a master bathroom and the other to a walk in wardrobe.

Nearly fit for a princess.

"We'll have such a good view of the moon!" Mariah gushed, throwing herself onto the bed closest to the window.

Mariah dropped her luggage by the door, "Don't you have to get going? They're setting up the blading dishes in the training center. I'll unpack for you."

"Let me change first." Mariah insisted, digging through her backpack. She finally decided on an outfit that consisted of a white spaghetti strap tank top and baggy rose colored cargo pants. She pulled on her pink/white runners and stood up.

"Can I borrow you're wristbands?" she asked of Hilary, politely.

"Sure." Hilary replied, folding her clothes. Mariah smiled her thanks and pulled on the pink wristbands. She tied her waist length hair back in a braid and headed out the door.

She poked her head back in, "And if I get lost, don't try to find me, okay?" She laughed and began searching.

Hilary shook her head unbelievably, "That girl."

* * *

A door creaked open. The pink hair girl looked inside the room and gasped lightly. It was a ballroom. A beautiful ballroom. The kind that could have belong in another era with two connecting staircases, shining floor, polished oak table at the side of the room and large diamond and crystal decorated chandelier hanging above. 

"Get lost?"

Mariah turned around to identify the voice. Golden eyes shined happily. Her own eyes, sadly, didn't mirror the exact same excitement. She now knew these new emotions Ray felt for her.

"Heya, Ray!" Mariah said, trying for his sake to keep cheerfulness in her voice, "How you been?"

"Good." he nodded. He jerked his head in the opposite direction, "The beyblading training room is actually outside on the training grounds. You should check it out, it's huge! At least thirty different stadium bowls! It's awesome!"

"I'll bet." the petite girl smiled and sauntered past Ray. She sort of floated outside past the revolving doors and out back. It was, as Ray said, amazing. A large piece of land fenced in with a bit of brush and tree's (particularly cherry blossom) in the acre.

Mariah grinned madly as she looked at a certain dish. She already had her target picked and she dashed towards a red dish with a few familiar faces by it.

Two feet from the dish. She leapt a bit off the ground, drew her launcher and blade.

"Let it rip!"

Both Tyson and Oliver, who were engaged in a battle, look up with surprise. This cost them valuable time as Galax collided head on with Dragoon and it teetered.

"Wha-?" Tyson cried out in surprise. He regained focus, "Dragoon! Phantom Storm!"

In merely seconds, the stadium was encased in a storm.

Perfect timing, "Galaaax!" Mariah cried. In a flash of light, the cat emerged from the bit. It radiated and jumped head up in the air. Like any reflex of a cat, it arched its back and it's claws showed visibly as it dropped into the middle of the storm.

Dragoon flew out to the side.

Before she could collect her bearings, Galax barely had time to see Unicolyon rear foreword and strike her in the side. The cat recoiled, but not before the unicorn bit beast delivered another devastating blow to the cat's rib cage.

"Galax!" Mariah cried out. The cat gave a heroic 'mreow' as it drifted into it's blade, too proud to admit to loss, yet to distressed from the loss to remain out.

In a steaming heap, the fuchsia/rose blade was at Mariah's feet. She could only look wide eyed before she picked it up. It glowed warm and a honey soft voice in her head that sounded an awful lot like 'sorry' drifted through her mind. the bit glowed before going back to it's natural state.

Oliver smiled and recollected Unicolyon, "Guess sneak attacks aren't all in your favor, Mariah?" His warm smile and the gentle and friendly expression in his eyes made Mariah more comfortable about her loss.

Which was seldom. She either hated the persons guts or the simple one: She didn't lose at all.

Mariah sighed, then smiled lightly, "I guess not today." She shrugged, "Karma."

Tyson mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'sure whatever' and leaned over to pick up Dragoon. He stood up straight and put the blade in his pocket, glossy black/blue hair gleaming in the light.

A light wind picked and Mariah's long braid swayed in the wind, the bangs that ended below her eyes going in her face. She pushed them to the side then headed towards another dish. It was a battle between Michael and Lee, but she decided not to interfere.

According to Lee, a noble warrior was to fight his own battles without the assistance of anyone else. Especially, he added, pink-haired cat girls.

Mariah turned around and looked at a faraway dish. The Blitzkrieg Boys battled anti-socially from everyone else, engaged only in themselves.

A light gasp emitted from Mariah's petal soft lips as she got a good look at Bryan. His left eye was blackened noticeably, but he stood strong and battle fiercely. Pain didn't seem to phase him.

Piddlesworth, Enrique's high prioritized tutor who clung along for the ride (mainly to keep Enrique in line) called in a high voice, "Supper is served!"

Mariah didn't move for another few minutes. She turned around and headed towards the building. A light gust blew around her and a pink/purple orchid blew out from behind her ear. It flew high in the sky, in the protection of the sun. but the clouds overcame it, and almost as if to fit the sad weather, it floated lightly. Back and forth. Back and forth. It landed on the grassy ground.

A pale hand reached down to pick it up.

* * *

Airy: Done for the day. Please give me a good review and remember: the better the review the better, longer and sooner the update. Really, we all win. 

Goodbye for now!  
Diligodea


	4. For The First Time

**Things I'll Never Say **

**Airy: Ladiess and Gents,**

**Please forgive me and resist all urges to kick my ass for being so**

**damn lazy. Eheh, back on track now.**

* * *

Chapter Four, For The First Time

Bryan pushed his suitcase off of his bed. It thunked as it made contact with the ground, but he did not care. peeling off his navy t-shirt, he lay on the soft bed, chin resting on his folded arms.

Tala glanced at his friend, meanwhile stocking the closet with their clothes, "And what may I ask, is bothering you?"

Bryan closed his eyes blissfully, "Tired to hell."

"If you intend to go to hell, then wait until after the supper. I hear the chefs are pretty decent. Damn." Tala swore suddenly, as he spilt his Dr. Pepper drink by accident. The drink landed darkened the plush carpet.

Not really caring, the lavender eyed young man put on a different shirt and was about to exit the room, gripping the door, but stopped to gaze at his friend, "I'm going someplace, Tala, but it's not hell."

Tala sneered, "You're in Biovolt." Bryan cocked an eyebrow, "You're a lifelong soldier, bud, have been for your seventeen years, and will be for your next eighty of so." He spread his arms out, "You're in, Bryan. But you'll never get out."

Bryan did not reply. He just left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Neautral expression, eyes wide, with face resting in her hand, Mariah gazed at the other side of the room, "Where does he put it all."

Hilary flipped a peice of brown hair behind her ear, "Beyond me." She glared at him, "Some people have all the luck."

Mariah nodded. Tyson ate alot, and was most called 'fat pig' but those who accepted the truth knew that just by looking at him, he had to weight less than 112.

"Ladies." Enrique greeted, seating himself by the two girls, his toothpaste-commercial smile giving off its practiced vibe of magnetism.

"Daww, look Hil, Enreekee-kins is finally old enough to be without his babysitter. How cute." Mariah cooed.

Enrique smirked, "Guess what else he's old enough for?"

Hilary slapped his arm from across the table, "Don't you have someplace to be?"

The blond shrugged, "Wherever any to die for beauty lingers, that shall be my destination."

"And you probably find it hard to peel yourself away from the mirror?"

"Eh! What can I say? Some people have all the luck... Good thing I'm one of them."

Smiling and pushing some mashed potatoes around with her fork, Mariah thought about the days happening, and the things to happen ahead of her. She almost didn't notice the sweet smell of something floating beneath her nose.

Lifting her head, she look for the source.

"Oliver?" The petite majestic turned to her, magenta eyes kind, "What exactly is that?"

Glancing at the drink held gracefully in his head, he answered a name which she could not repeat.

"Don't tell me that's english.

He smiled, "Its just another word for Juice and a little bit of Alchohol."

"Alchohol? As in... alchohol?"

"Correct." He tilted the delicated glass back and forth between his finger, "Would you like some?"

"Lee wouldn't let me. He'd lock me up, and knock your lights out."

"hey," Olvier admitted, "Just offering."

Tilting her head and squinting her eyes lightly, she reconsidered, "Her, nevermind, sure, I'd absolutely love some."

Passing her the drink, he picked up another drink beside him, lifting it up, "To 'hope your brother does not find this out'."

Giggling, she clinked glasses with his, before putting the drink before her lips.

* * *

She tripped, colliding with her door.

"Ow!" She laughed, "That's paaaaiiiiiin." chuckling a bit more, she pushed the door open. She wasn't drunk, no. Just a little more tipsy and giggly. 'Funny' she thought, 'I thought I locked it.'

Sighing loudly, she stepped into the dark room. Everyone was sleeping, as it appeared and she did not turn the lights on. Humming slightly to herself, she sat on her bed, legs dangling over the edge it was so big. still humming, she pulled off her top, revealing a tight light pink spagheti string top underneath. Throwing the top carelessly onto the ground, she started on her second, but stopped. The had the tank top pulled inches above her ribcage, but she dared not pull any further. Breathing lightly on the other bed, was not Hilary, but thick red, winged hair. It was not her bed shet sat on, nor was it her room.

Nor was that a roommate of hers that opened the door.

* * *

**Duke: Good job, neh?  
Airy: Ahaha, that's Duke, my friends. The hero that pulled me out of this writing block. APLAUSE FOR HER! Until next time,**

**Ciao,  
Diligodea**


End file.
